Contest announcer
, an announcer in the anime]] A Pokémon Contest announcer (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト司会 Pokémon Contest Moderator) is a person who works at Contest Halls hosting Pokémon Contests. Contest announcers have appeared in the core series , the , and multiple series. They present the contestants, speak to the audience, and keep the event moving by announcing the start of each round and giving a continuous description of what is happening. In the games In , the announcer appears in the Contest Halls to announce the start of the rounds. They also announce the winner and present them with their Ribbon. In , the announcer is , who is also a Contest Judge. Sprites In the anime In the , Pokémon Contest announcers are responsible for explaining the proceedings to spectators and providing running commentary. At the beginning of the competition, they will introduce the people making the panel of judges and show the prize Ribbon that the winning Pokémon Coordinator will receive. During the Performance Stage, they will welcome each contestant on stage and ask for the judges' opinions. Once all Coordinators have performed and the judges have reached a decision, the announcer will make the results known and start the Battle Stage. In this round, they keep track of time and help enforce the rules, issuing s if needed. An unnamed announcer appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly! during the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest. Starting with Win, Lose or Drew!, Vivian fulfilled the emcee duties for every other Pokémon Contest held in the Hoenn region and the Hoenn Grand Festival as well. She hosted every competition in a formal and ceremonious way, much like the host of an award ceremony. interviewing ]] The younger sister of Vivian, Lilian, was introduced in The Saffron Con as the announcer for the Kanto Pokémon Contests. Unlike her sister, Lilian's style as an announcer was more in line with that of a . In addition, she was always trying to get the audience pumped up and create a cheerful atmosphere in the Contest Halls. This was noted by and , who commented how the crowd in Kanto Contest Halls differed from the ones in Hoenn. In the Sinnoh region, the master of ceremonies is Marian, who made her debut appearance in Mounting a Coordinator Assault! during the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest. Besides working as an announcer, Marian has a TV show and she also records videos for the official Pokémon Contest website. Jessie disguised as the reporter Jessadia was once the co-announcer of the Kanto Grand Festival alongside Lilian. She also helped Marian during the Wallace Cup that was held on the shores of Lake Valor, interviewing the competing s from the quarters up to the finals. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Chairtarō, a recurring announcer in the Pokémon Adventures , serves as an announcer for Pokémon Contests and Pokémon Super Contests held in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! , an unnamed announcer appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!! during a Pokémon Super Contest in which Hareta and were participating. As part of his duties, he welcomed the four contestants on stage and introduced the three Contest Judges—Jordan, , and Keira. During the event, he announced the start of each round and commented on the reaction of both the judges and the audience. He was later seen announcing a Master Rank Beauty Contest that had Mitsumi as one of the participants. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the , all three announcers share アン an on their names. In the English dub, their names also end with an. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Wettbewerbs-Ansager |es=Presentadora de concursos |fr=Présentatrice des Concours |it=Presentatore delle Gare |pt_br=Anfitriã de Torneio }} See also * Category:Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters * Category:Pokémon Contests de:Wettbewerbs-Ansager fr:Présentatrice Meridian it:Presentatore delle Gare